1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and an image processing program that perform color shading correction of photographic images.
2. Description of Related Art
A camera is known which corrects color shading, i.e., becoming reddish or bluish in a peripheral part as compared with a central part of an image, depending on an aperture value, an exit pupil distance, and a distance from a center of an imaging area of a photographic lens (see, for example, Patent Reference 1). This camera retrieves aperture-dependent characteristics information that depends on the aperture value upon imaging and shading correction information that depends on exit pupil distance and exit pupil diameter upon imaging from a table for a microlens and calculates R, G, and B gain control amounts based on the focal length and lens characteristics information (information indicating characteristics of peripheral light reduction).    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-324505.